


With Me, Always

by cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus/pseuds/cosima_geekmonkey_niehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah sees Cosima in the hospital after her sickness worsens. Inspired by the song "Somebody to Die For" by Hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Me, Always

Sarah got the call a little past midnight, just as she was getting into bed. When she saw the number flash across her screen her heart skipped, full of excitement to talk to her one last time that day. She answered with a smile, but it was quickly erased when the voice on the other end wasn’t Cosima’s.

As the doctor explained more and more, Sarah’s mind went numb and her stomach dropped. She couldn’t believe this was happening, not after everything had been getting back to normal, after she was finally happy and full of life again. This wasn’t fair, this couldn’t be real.

The trip to the hospital was a blur, constant flashes of how bad it had been before mixing with memories of Cosima smiling, laughing, dancing, loving. Why did this have to be happening to the one person in Sarah’s life that truly loved everything it meant to be alive? As she walked swiftly toward the room, her hands balled into fists of anger, her lip began to tremble. This had to be some kind of mistake.

As she turned the corner, the reality began to set in. Through the glass wall, Sarah saw the familiar dreadlocks on the pillow, the glasses on the table, and the dandelion tattoo on her arm hanging off the bed. She wasn’t seizing anymore, as she had been when she got the call, but she looked so pale, her mouth tinted red from blood, her body laying there so completely still.

Sarah couldn’t bring herself to go in with Cosima like that; she turned the corner instead, leaning up against the wall as she broke down. This felt worse than last time, the sadness in the doctor’s voice when she called, how close to death Cosima looked in that room. Sarah slid down to sit on the floor, sobbing into her knees, banging her fists on the ground like a child.

A nurse came over, guessing who Sarah was and why she was there, and helped her to her feet and over to the room. Sarah stood in the doorway, tears running hot along her cheeks, not taking her eyes off the bed. After a few moments, Cosima shifted and opened her eyes, fixing on Sarah and smiling weakly.

They talked for a few minutes. Sarah held Cosima’s hand tightly as Cosima talked about nothing in particular. Cosima ran her thumb over the back of Sarah’s hand as she abruptly broke off in the middle of a sentence. Sarah noticed a tear leak out of the corner of Cosima’s eye, and she leaned in to brush it away. Their eyes locked and Sarah tried to smile reassuringly. Cosima leaned in and whispered in Sarah’s ear, Sarah’s lip trembling again before they embraced.

Sarah stayed after Cosima fell asleep, never letting go of her hand. She stayed through Cosima’s seizures, clenching the arms of the chair until her knuckles were white. She stayed when Cosima’s heart stopped, sobbing in the corner as the doctors tried and failed to shock her back to life. She stayed long after Cosima was dead, kissing her forehead and twisting her dreads in her fingers.

"You will be strong, you are a survivor," Cosima had whispered her final words to Sarah. "But don’t forget me."

"You are always with me," Sarah said aloud before she left Cosima’s side for the final time. Death could not stop her love for Cosima; she took one last look at the most wonderful person she ever knew, and promised to continue living for the both of them.


End file.
